Initially, babies are fed with milk or a nutritionally balanced milk substitute. Except for nursing the baby, the milk is usually delivered by a baby bottle. The baby bottle comprises a vessel and a rubber nipple configured in size for the baby's mouth. A number of different kinds of vessels are available, including rigid glass vessels, substantially rigid synthetic polymer composition material vessels, squeezable polymer vessels, and thin-walled polymer bags, often employed in a holder.
As the baby grows, his feeding is supplemented with "solid" foods. These foods are not really solid, but are semi-fluid in nature. These foods include smooth oatmeal, smooth fruit, smooth vegetables and smooth meat, usually chicken. These food materials are pureed and adjusted in viscosity. In manufacture, they are placed in jars and sterilized. The jars are closed with screw caps which are removed for feeding of the baby. Conventionally, the mother uses a small spoon, scoops a small amount of this pureed food from the jar, and uses the spoon to place it in the baby's mouth. This feeding often takes place with the baby in a seated, upright position and held in position, as in a high chair. This is usually a two-handed operation because the baby food jar must be held in one hand while the pureed baby food is spooned out. This is particularly true when there is not an adjacent table on which to place the baby food jar.
While this invention is described in association with pureed baby food, it is clear that it can also be used with junior baby food which includes chopped food with the puree. Thus, use of the system is practical when any baby food has the proper fluidity and its individual components are not too large to pass through the openings of the system. Of course, this process is utilized numerous times for each baby and, thus, is a process which is repeated many times each day throughout the United States. There is need for achieving the process more easily.